Not such a smooth sail
by MarriedtoDraco
Summary: Hermione is on a cruise to Rome but wait! What is the jerk Malfoy doing here? A series of events, fights, intimate moments they finally come to a realization. "I have fallen for you. Too much, too fast, too deep and too out of control." Will Hermione accept? Why is Draco jealous? Does the cruise work for them or sinks? Too many questions! Answers here! Rated T for swearing.
1. The meeting of the odds

**All Hail the Queen! Everything you can recognise is Queen Rowling's. The love for Dramione is mine! ^_^**

**~NOT A SUCH A SMOOTH SAIL~**

"This trip would be so much fun for you Mione." grumbled Ron.

"Hey! I asked you and Harry to come. Don't be all low now." Hermione reprimanded.

"Ron, you really need to train for your Quidditch match next week and I have my Auror duties to perform. I would have loved to go too but quit sulking" Harry added as he walked alongside his best friends.

The trio halted to a stop at port of Southampton and a huge cruise ship loomed over them. This ship was to set sail today, to the port of Civitavecchia in Rome, her cruise destination.

"You'll be gone for two weeks Hermione, alone in this cruise. Let us come to protect you." Ron stated making a move towards the cruise.

"Ronald! Since when have you been protecting me?" she asked glaring making air quotes with her fingers on the word protecting.

Harry stepped in just in time to cover Ron's mouth and effectively silencing his retort. "He's an Idiot Mione. You are obviously good enough on your own." Lucky for Harry, he had learned to hide his true emotions in his Auror training as even he was concerned about his best friend but didn't want to annoy Hermione with it.

But Hermione still saw through his facade, she turned and hugged him tight "Oh Harry, I know even you are worried about me but I need this to happen. I need to get away from here. I want something fun to happen something so unlike me that I shock my own self! I promise to return to you guys in one piece!"

Harry relaxed visibly and he smiles genuinely. "Go give them hell Hermione!"

"Yeah. Bring us gifts!" Ron added and they hugged briefly.

Hermione waved them bye from the deck and went in to find her suite.

It would be a lie to say that she wasn't worried but then she had to do this to break the monotony of her life. She had joined as an intern in St. Mungo's and has for two years now given her everything to become a healer. After the completion of this duration her mentor had made her take a break to freshen up before she could join the job and she had accepted. She reminded herself that she is a witch and she would not let anything happen to her. As she moved along the corridor absentmindedly she collided with someone unexpectedly and lost her balance taking down the other person with her.

"Ouch! You moronic blind fool!" exclaimed a voice.

Hermione began apologising when she noticed who she had collided with.

"Malfoy!? You? YOU!? Well I am absolutely NOT sorry. Are you freaking blind!?"

"What the hell! You were the one who came in headfirst at me. I know I am delicious but control yourself!" Scoffed Malfoy.

Hermione snorted with derision "Even my dead body wouldn't be finding you delicious, ferret!"

"Whatever Granger, keep lying to yourself!" Draco smirked at her, got up and left leaving an infuriated Hermione buried in her luggage strewn all over the floor.

Hermione screamed in frustration and packed up her bag again she had half a mind to deboard when she heard the announcement "This is your captain, we have left the port and are now making our way to the beautiful city of Rome. Please enjoy the cruise!"

"Oh great! Now I am stuck with Malfoy. Wish I would have stayed back with Harry and Ron" she entered her room grumbling to herself and cursing her luck. So much for relaxation.

Draco had planned this trip in the last minute and only because Hermione was taking this cruise. Since the war he had seen Hermione in new light and he was fascinated with her bravery and selfless concern for others. He felt infinitely ashamed of his actions and regretted his upbringing and helplessness. Few months later he was sent to St. Mungo's to serve his sentence. He was to aid in any way the healers asked him to. That was when he had seen Hermione for the first time after the war and she was enthusiastic jotting down what all the healer was telling her. He felt a little odd that someone should be this involved in her work but admired her nonetheless. Slowly he realised that whenever he would catch a glimpse of her he'd stall or retrace his steps to observe her. Sometimes she'd be laughing with a patient to make him comfortable and Draco would feel himself smiling or she'd be crying in solitude when the patient's pain was even too much for her, somehow Draco found himself wanting to hold her on these particular days. In these two years she had become his need. Draco never found it difficult to accept that he'd fallen for Hermione as broken as he was, he needed any amount of affection to keep himself strong.

He never ever talked to Hermione though. He knew it wasn't his place to approach her, he'd always maintain his cold demeanor around her. Tease her and throw in snide comments whenever he'd be around her. He wasn't proud of this but he was scared of her reaction if he appeared as soft.

Hermione plopped down on her bed and sighed in resignation. Why was Draco always mean to her? It wasn't like she had done something personal to hurt him. She was also confused because many times she'd caught him staring at her and he wasn't the rude Draco she knew. He was vulnerable and awed but his silver eyes hardened the moment she'd take a proper look.

"Such an ass! Hate that snobbish confusing pathetic stupid ferret face!" she exclaimed punching the pillow.

Draco went over to the reception area of the ship and asked for the concierge.

"I would like to pick the keys to my suite, Draco Malfoy."

"Certainly sir, give me a moment." He bowed respectfully.

After hunting for the keys for a good time a baffled and apologetic concierge came to Draco. "Sir, we seem to have lost the keys to your room sir. This has never happened before but we are so sorry for the inconvenience. This is shameful on our part sir." He stuttered.

"Never mind! Give me another room." Draco said with nonchalance.

"So-Sorry sir, we don't have any other room available. We are extremely sorry sir! " he whimpered as Draco gave his death glare.

"What am I supposed to do now you careless man! Do I sleep on the deck?" he raged.

"Sir, you can adjust with one of the passengers we have, we'll personally request the person you name."

"Well then give me-" Suddenly the ship rocked to a side and the side table moved from it's place and hit Draco on his knee. Draco stumbled but caught himself before he hit the ground. "Shit! It hurt my knee." Two bell boys rushed towards Draco and steadied him and picked him up.

Meanwhile the concierge keyed in Draco's new room on his computer. "What did he say before he fell? Yeah! It's Hermione. Yes we do have such a passenger" he debated with himself and hit Enter.

To Draco he announced "We have processed your request sir, suite 215 it is! Our apologies for the trouble, sir."

He dusted his jacket and stood up straight. "Very well. The room service better be good."

With that he went off to find his place, on locating the suite he knocked on the door and was shocked to see the person who opened the door. "Granger?!"

"What in the world is wrong with today? Why do I keep bumping into you beaver? Are you following me?" Draco questioned Hermione.

"You psycho ass! This is my suite. MY! So better get the hell out of here!"

"Sorry miss bucktooth, this suite has been given to me too now. Go ask the desk if you have doubts" Draco didn't want to call her names but it was important for his personality.

Hermione looked incredulously at Draco for 10 seconds before storming off to the desk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you daft!?" she screamed at the concierge.

"What is this pig doing in my room?"

The concierge looked ready to melt and suffer a mental breakdown under her glare.

"Ma'am, sir specifically requested for a room with you!"

"WHAT!?" Hermione shrieked and rounded at Draco. This put an end to Draco's smirking.

"This is crazy! I never specifically ASKED for her room!" Draco boomed.

"But sir you said so right after you hurt you knee" the concierge looked scared to death.

Draco's face nothing but confusion when he looked from the Hermione to the concierge and back. It took a minute for realisation to dawn on his face.

"I exclaimed I hurt my knee you daft! I wasn't placing my request!"

"Oh! My mistake again sir! Shit! Sorry ma'am and sir!"

"Change his room please. Right now" Hermione demanded after witnessing the exchange.

"It can't be done now ma'am, the networks went down some 5 minutes again and I can't access the guest list to try and alter anything" he looked on the verge of tears.

Hermione relaxed and took pity on the poor man. "Dammit, alright we'll manage."

Hermione turned to make it back to her room grudgingly and a secretly smiling Draco followed.

**Did anyone notice how wily our Draco is? Please R & R! ^_^**


	2. The truce which fails

She stormed inside the suite and ran a hand through her messy hair in frustration. "Listen to me Malfoy. You better behave and keep out of my hair."

"Really, It would be my immense pleasure to be entangled in your messy dirty hair Granger" sarcasm dripped from Draco's voice.

"Huh, keep your sarcasm to yourself ferret. Use your brain for better work. Uh, let's say thinking." Hermione shot back.

Draco ignored her and laid down on the bed. There was only one bed in the suite and Draco currently occupied it.

"I will take this magnificently warm and soft bed Granger. What have you got?"

"No No No you shitface, in no way you are getting that bed. This is my fucking suite and my fucking bed. Get the fuck off!"

"Woah woah Granger! You kiss Ronnie with that mouth?" Draco sneered.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hermione's voice had gone dangerously low and she had picked up her wand.

"Okay! Jeez! Take the bed! I will lay down on the floor. I wouldn't have made you sleep on the floor anyways. I am not that cheap." Draco got up and went to use the washroom leaving a confused Hermione behind him. Why would Draco be mean to her when inside he was not half bad. While she was pondering, Draco came out bare chested and her eyes glued on to him.

Draco observed Hermione drinking in the sight and he was enjoying it.

"Like what you see Granger? Still say you don't find me delicious?"

Hermione blushed furiously and looked away. Draco had perfectly chiseled body and his hair were dripping wet from the shower. His trousers hung low on his waist and she knew he has the most amazing body. A part of her ached to feel his abs and if he wasn't such a jerk she'd have found him hard to resist.

"What is this Malfoy? Why are you half naked?"

"I sleep like this. And usually I am not just half naked." Draco winked and laid down near the bed on the floor.

Hermione was shocked at the exchange but decided to ignore him. She was spent today and undressed quickly and went to sleep. Thinking about Draco and how much she hated his guts.

Draco had a hard time sleeping that day. He was finally close to Hermione but he felt himself handicapped as he couldn't talk to her without being a jerk. He was never this weak around girls but Hermione was different. She was the girl Draco could look at and his heart would soar. She wasn't the type of girl you flirt with, she was the type you fell desperately in love with and Draco had fallen pray. With the thoughts of Hermione's eyes dominating his mind he drifted off to an uneasy sleep. He woke up suddenly in the middle of the night when something very heavy fell atop him.

"Oomph! What the hell!?"

He saw Hermione's face above his and her elbow jabbing at his ribs.

"Get off me Hermione!" Draco groaned in pain.

"I am- I am so sorry! I was sleeping at the edge of the bed and the ship must have rocked hard so I fell from the bed! Sorry!"

Draco was massaging his lower ribs one of his eyes closed with the pain, he had to squint at Hermione.

After a while Draco felt better but he continued to sit on the floor. Finding his cocky side back he teased Hermione.

"Really Granger, If you wanted a piece of me you could have simply told me." Hermione decided to ignore the comment but the renewed use of last name didn't escape her.

"You called me Hermione before" she avoided eye contact with him.

Draco suddenly had no words. He didn't want to creep out Hermione.

"Damn! I will get sent to some muggle hell now, won't I?" he got up and went to stand near the window with both his hands on opposite walls. He was feeling exhausted from hiding his feelings. He was also aware that he was merely pushing Hermione away from him.

Hermione noticed how sombre Draco had become. "Draco what's wrong?" concern laced in her voice.

"You took my name Granger. I am beginning to get to you ain't I?"

"I don't care about you Malfoy. These are called basic courtesies one should follow." Hermione simply stated.

Draco took a slow turn on the spot and sat down gently on the window sill. Hermione couldn't help but notice how his current position made him flex his arm muscles and how his 6" 2' frame was toned from all the exercise he must be doing. Gone was the lanky kid she knew fron Hogwarts. He was now a sight to behold.

"So I don't affect you Granger?" he knew she was lying.

"Not in the slightest ferret. You are nothing but some punishment I am having to tolerate."

Draco gazed at Hermione for a while before making up his mind. He put on his Malfoy sneer again before moving hauntingly slow towards Hermione. His eyes locked into Her. In the darkness of the room as Draco moved against the window the moonlight cast an aura around him. Making his advance seem like that of an experienced predator.

Hermione stood transfixed at her spot. She couldn't move, couldn't think and couldn't react when Draco came close to her and pulled her flush against himself with his right arm. She gasped lightly as she was pressed against his chest slightly on her toes. She automatically placed her hands on his shoulders. Draco leaned down to place his forehead on hers. His fringes brushing her forehead. She could easily smell the body wash he had used and that did not help her restraint. At all. Draco kept holding her for a minute and he could feel her breath accelerating. He gently ran the back of his fingers against her cheek. "I still don't affect you Hermione?" Hermione could feel him sneering still and so she promptly replied. "It's still a no Malfoy."

He changed arms and held Hermione with his left hand instead. With his right he gently held her chin and made her look up. She was mesmerised by his eyes, in the dark they looked a deeper shade of grey but she could see a storm raging in it. She was sinking deeper. "Don't tell me that Hermione. I can't bear that I don't affect you." Draco said in a silky voice, he was losing control. His sneer was long gone, replaced by loss and fear. Fear of getting rejected by Hermione. Without thinking, without realising what she was doing Hermione went fully on her toes and placed her lips on his. A jolt of electricity went through Draco and he suddenly stepped away from Hermione. What was he doing? He couldn't let Hermione do this to herself. He was scared for himself and her. The world would never accept them. "So I really do affect you huh Granger?" Malfoy sneered and left the room picking his shirt on his way out. But he wasn't out before he could see the hurt in her beautiful eyes and he knew they'd haunt him forever. Hermione was rooted to her spot unsure of what had just conspired. She was hurt that Draco had done this just to prove a point. She had never imagined him to be this ruthless and this inhuman. She had though he has changed after the war. She was crying and she knew that Draco was beginning to affect her but she also knew that Draco would never fall for her. She was too plain, too mundane and he was a pureblood. It took her some time to compose herself and she went to the deck to make a call. By now it was early morning. She had debated on this and knew that Ginny was the safest bet.

"Hello!" Ginny chirped.

"He-Hello Gin. Hermione here."

"HERMIONE! How are you? How is the cruise?"

"Ginny, something terrible is happening. I miss you and I am lost and I don't know what to do." Hermione recounted the whole incident to her.

"Ginny, after a long time my heart literally fluttered today and I hate it. Ron and Victor had both hurt me, they never understood me. I can't let this happen again."

"Mione listen to me. Don't over think this. Maybe he is as confused as you. Harry told me about him serving his sentence in St. Mugno's, they had interacted many times and Harry said maybe he was coming around. But if you don't feel comfortable around him then keep your distance."

"Yes you're right Gin. I will take care. Thanks babe. I will call you if anything else happens."

Draco wasn't back by the time she left for breakfast. When she was done with the breakfast, she went to the top deck to get a view of the Ocean. The deck also had a pool where she saw women in various states of undress lounging comfortably. Men meanwhile either roamed around in just their swimming trunks or floral shirts, sipping colourful drinks. Amidst all of this she saw Draco leaning over the far end of the railing with two bikini clad blondes batting eyelashes at him. He was dressed casually in denims and a white full sleeves shirt rolled upto his elbow. He had put on a black waistcoat, unbuttoned. His hair windswept and his eyes covered by coral blue Ray Bans. Also no one could have ignored the expensive wristwatch. She realised that had Draco been bare chested, there was no way any of the men could have matched him. She remembered well his chiseled chest and blushed at last night's memory. He must felt her gaze on him because next moment he looked up to meet her eyes and held it for a second. He was ignoring the two girls for so long but now he suddenly stood up straighter and encircled both of them in each of his arms. Hermione looked away and walked away towards the pool. She felt immensely jealous but Malfoy wasn't her personal property was he? But there was no need for the girls to swarm around him. She decided to ignore him and have some fun of her own with the hunk she had seen near the pool earlier.

She talked to the guy for 5 minutes and it was enough for her to realise what a creep he was but she kept up the conversation as she could feel Draco's eyes on them. The next thing that happened changed that. Now EVERYONE was looking at them as the guy had picked her up and thrown her into the pool. She resurfaced few seconds later to see a hooting and cheering crowd. They missed a murderous Draco charging at the guy like a bull.

The next moment Draco had hit him square un the face and the crunch that followed was from his broken jaw.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you touch her you son of a bitch!?"

**Someone is in trouble! Draco is protective of his lioness! watch out! R & R ^_^**


	3. The love is onboard

It all happened in slow motion for Draco. He had let go of the girls the moment Hermione had turned. She was lookin adorable in her yellow sundress. The hem of the dress reaching mid thigh. She was showing plenty of her creamy legs and Draco mentally fowned at that. She had clipped back some oh her hair in a cute style while the rest blew freely in the wind. Her brunette hair had grown longer after school and also framed her face. Then she had gone on to talk to the buffed up guy and he had the guts to misbehave with her. Before Draco knew, he was surging at him in full speed and had punched him. Hard.

The guy had fainted immediately. There was dead silence on the deck. Nobody could move when Draco helped Hermione out of the pool and took her away wrapped in a towel. As furious as he was with the man he was also angry with Hermione.

"What is the deal with you woman? Flirting with that asswipe?" he stormed.

"I wasn't flirting and you don't have to scream at me" she said calmly.

"Oh really!? So you are going to take sides with that rat bastard? What was the touching his arm and batting ur eyelashes all about?"

"Malfoy please, don't even try and pretend that you care about what happened. You just wanted to be macho out there."

"Hermione, how can you even say that?" but just as the words were out of his mouth he remembered last night's incident and stopped.

"Yes, you are right though. I don't care but you are a woman. Keep some of that dignity." he shot her one withering look and went away. Hermione felt weak in her knees and collapsed to a kneeling position. She had never meant to demean Draco. She had wanted to thank him. Why was he so self-righteous? She hated him for making her lose her head. As Draco left the suite he realised he had been too strong on Hermione. His heart sagged.

Over the next two days Hermione spent avoiding Draco, she would leave any place where she could spot a platinum blond. In the suite she'd hardly spare him a look.

Just when she was beginning to feel good about the trip, that Draco would now keep away from her, something happened that ruined it further.

"This is your captain and we are sorry to announce that there has been some technical fault in this ship and we'll have to spend some days on the Island we are heading to now for repair. We are extremely sorry for the inconvenience caused."

Hermione groaned in frustration but when her eyes fell on the approaching island, she brightened considerably. It was tiny isolated island with lush green foliage. Little cosy looking rest houses peppered the canopy and it was enough to get her enthusiastic about the detour. When they deboarded the ship she was instantly attracted to the local handicraft shops she saw. She had always been fond of fine arts and it had been her dream to try her hand at it. She soon located a shop where they were even teaching pottery and one could take away they make. She put her heart and soul into this and after a lot of hard work and precision she had created a perfectly shaped flower pot for herself. They could also colour the pot once dried. Hermione quickly muttered a spell that dried the vase and she settled down to carefully paint it. She painted it in red and golden, her two favourite colours. By afternoon she was finished with it and was proud of her work. She happily bounded to her suite and placed it on a bedside table. She gazed at it fondly for some time and then went to find a perfect plant for it.

Draco came in the cabin to get a change of clothes as he was sweating from the beach games he had been playing. His eyes fell on this adorable looking pot. Hermione pretty cursive signature stood out at the base. He picked it up and admired her craftsmanship. She was intelligent, gorgeous and talented. How much more could he love her?

A deckhand knocked on the door and asked for his permission to come in and sweep. Draco permitted him and kept the pot back. He was busy doing his work when suddenly the shipped rocked again in the crashing waves and the broom hit the table hard as the cleaner struggled for balance. The pot slipped from the table and crashed into pieces. The cleaner gasped and apologised profusely but the damage was already done. Draco pushed him out of the room and came back to collect the pieces of the pot. Hermione chose that very moment to enter, she was happy to have found a cute little daisy plant but all she saw Draco standing over her smashed pot.

Nobody spoke for what seemed like eternity before Hermione felt a sob escape her mouth.

"Why did you do this Malfoy?" her voice breaking.

"I did not do this on purpose. I will never-" before he could even finish Hermione had slapped him hard.

"What have I really done to hate me so much?" screamed Hermione.

"Let me explain Hermi-"

"Don't you fucking take my name you bloody git!"

"Look, Listen, This was not me. I didn't-" Draco tried to explain but was cut in between again.

"Oh so you'll blame someone else you spineless self-centered retard?!"

"Trust me Granger. I will never do this."

"Trust you? Trust YOU? Who has never given shit about me or my life or what all I had to suffer to keep Hogwarts safe. To keep YOUR ass safe! You don't know the beginning or the end of my life and here you are pretending like you care. Shut up Malfoy! GET OUT!"

"Let me explai-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO JINX YOU MALFOY?"

Draco could see that this was a lost cause and went out with a whispered apology.

"Sorry Granger. I will never intentionally hurt you."

Hermione shook with silent rage and sadness. She had loved the new pot and Draco had destroyed it. It was as if Draco had done it to get back at her for something. She never knew Draco was so immature.

She stood near the little window in the cabin and cried. The cleaner who had been there before rushed inside with a dustpan and broom.

"Ma'am I am terribly sorry for what happened here. I broke it by mistake. I am shameful for my clumsiness."

"Hold it. YOU broke it?" Hermione launched into questions and stopped when she had the story out. She felt guilty for screaming at Draco and more so for not giving him chance to speak his mind. Draco was right. He'd never do this intentionally. She felt terrible and rushed out to find Draco. She knew he'd been at the beach earlier and hence she rushed there but couldn't find him there. Next she went back to the ship but to no avail. It was dark out in the evening by the time she spotted him. She had gone back to the beach and saw a lone figure sitting at the beach. She could easily see his platinum hair reflecting the sun. He was squatting on the sand and looked up at the sky like in a silent prayer. She went up to him silently and sat down near him. She held her knees close to her chest and placed her right cheek on her knees so that she was looking at Draco.

"I know what happened back there Draco. I am sorry for my temper." She looked at him earnestly.

"You took my name." he looked at her eyes filled with questions.

"You took mine back in the cabin."

He looked questioningly at her for a moment before he reached out with his left hand to grab something kept away from her. He produced a tiny pot painted in red and golden. It wasn't perfectly shaped or meticulously coloured but it had a homely feel to it. Draco silently handed it over to her.

"I know it isn't what you made but after the fight I went back to the pottery place and made this for you. I am still sorry for being me Hermione."

Maybe it was the moonlight or the blowing breeze but Hermione felt bold enough to ask. "Draco, please tell me what is different with you. What are you hiding?"

She noticed a myriad of emotions flitting across his eyes, pain, fear, confusion finally settling at resolution.

"Hermione, I have fallen for you. Too much, too fast, too deep and too out of control."

One could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. That and two thudding hearts.

"Draco… What are you saying?" Hermione was barely audible. She was surprised she could even get the words out when she was chocking with emotions.

"Hermione, I came to the cruise because I got to know that you were. I staged the whole act of hurting my knee in the hope that the mistake will lead us to share a room. I observed you when you flirted with the asshole near the pool. I just never found the courage to tell you any of this." He paused to look at her and saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes. She looked pretty and her hair blew wildly but Draco loved all of it.

"I have loved you long now. I am crazy about you. I am just not the guy you deserve or need. I am a criminal. You are an angel Hermione. I-"

Before he could say any more, Hermione had scooted closer to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, don't talk."

She slowly and gently leaned in and kissed Draco gently. She separated to look into his eyes and saw a broken Draco who needed all the love and support she could provide. She kissed him again this time with more passion and poured in all the faith and promises she could provide.

"Draco, you don't even realise that you are not the guy you once used to be. You are a much different and better man. Will you want to be my man and punch the punks who dare touch me?"

Draco looked adorable in the smile that formed on his lips. He looked into her eyes and promised her.

"You will never regret this. I promise babe. No jackass with ever touch you. I love you."

"So now we'll have our version of 'When in Rome' eh Draco?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Have watched this movie but I would yes, Indeed!"

The happy couple sat there for a long time and talked about what mattered most. Their life and hope for each other.

The cruise wasn't such a smooth sail but didn't end in a shipwreck after all.

**Constructive criticism are most welcome. Please R & R! Tell me What you feel! ^_^**


End file.
